


Truth or Dare?

by neohyuckelle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Camping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mutual Pining, Nohyuck, Slow Burn, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohyuckelle/pseuds/neohyuckelle
Summary: In which Jeno lost in a Truth or Dare challenge and was dared to kiss Donghyuck on the lips.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by the recent Nohyuck moment captured on Dream Vlive where they accidentally 'kissed', and there was also a part where Jeno made funny remarks of Donghyuck's tummy being a baby tummy. Please listen to Paul Kim's "Everyday Every Moment" while reading this because that's how I did it. 
> 
> Please excuse my grammatical errors as English is not my mother tongue. Happy reading! <3

"Let me just... confirm this because it's real this time." 

Donghyuck knows that Jeno's words doesn't make sense and it came out of nowhere but he willingly surrenders himself to the soft lips that landed on his and soon he feels Jeno nibbling on his lower lip, coaxing them open as he flicks his tongue through Donghyuck's mouth before Jeno began to devour him. Donghyuck's mind and senses were spinning and he could not make out what is he going to do with their behaviour tonight. He will have to ask Jeno later when they are done with this mess; whatever _this_ is, or probably slap his face or smack his head in case Jeno loses his mind tonight. One thing that Donghyuck is certain of is that just two months ago when the two together with the rest of their friends were playing Truth or Dare during sleepover at Chenle's house and Jeno was dared by Jaemin to kiss Donghyuck on the lips, he had wanted more of those soft lips against his own; to feel more of it than just two lips pressing on each other for a brief second before Jeno pulled away, leaving his lips in full want of the warmth of Jeno's lips.

Donghyuck had not been able to stop thinking about _that night_; the night where Jeno has somehow broken their definitive boundary that is their friendship. He could not stop thinking how Jeno, being bold, sound, sane and sober as ever during the sleepover that night had stolen his first kiss and how that brief action has sent butterflies in his stomach and made his heart pounding in a way that no one ever could, not even Mark Lee, his ex-boyfriend when he was in his 9th grade. The way Jeno looked in his eyes when they parted tells thousands of untold feelings that Donghyuck could not bring himself to ignore if not for a sudden scream by Jisung telling them to move on with the game before it gets too gross for general audience to watch. 

Things have been awkward between the two of them since the incident, and somewhat distressing too. Both of them did not bother to confront each other to explain what happened that night; Jeno mostly because there is simply no excuse to describe the feelings that have been buried all these years. Donghyuck mostly because he chickened out and avoided Jeno at all costs; in the dorm, in class, during soccer practice. Jeno did notice Donghyuck stealing glances at him when he thought Jeno wasn't looking but when he turned around to look at Donghyuck, the younger quickly tore his gaze away. When Jeno joined Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung and Donghyuck during recess, Donghyuck quickly finished up his meal and made the first move back to class, praying that Jeno would not initiate a conversation with him. Jeno's heart breaks a little everytime Donghyuck walks away from him and he feels guilty for making things changed between them. He misses the bubbly, joyful and chummy Donghyuck whose ethereal beauty has caught his breath the first time he saw him, whose entire existence has shined his world as bright as the golden Sun, whose musical honey voice has soothed his ears and to whom he has surrendered his heart and soul ever since the first time he set his eyes on Donghyuck. Now it's only distances, silence and thick atmosphere surrounding them and it's suffocating him down to the core.

Jeno could not blame his friend Jaemin for initiating the particular dare challenge despite Jaemin probably had it all planned out or simply grabbing the opportunity that comes when Jeno lost to him on that night. Because Jaemin _knows everything_. Of course, Jaemin had not expected things to turn out this way if Donghyuck had been cool about it, which he _wasn't_; and which makes everything so suspiciously weird. Jaemin knows that Jeno has been crushing on Donghyuck ever since they were in the 7th grade and had been listening to millions of excuses Jeno had made when asked why hadn't he asked Donghyuck out, ranging from _"He doesn't like me the way I do"_ to _"It will ruin our friendship so I don't want to risk it" _ and despite the clear signs Jaemin had pointed out, Jeno would still dismiss it with the infamous excuses of_ "He was just being nice, that's all"_ or _"That's because we're friends and he's comfortable with me!"_ before threatening Jaemin to shut up or else he will tell Renjun that Jaemin likes him. Donghyuck has always been reportedly single throughout his life except in 9th grade when he dated Mark Lee, a guy from senior year which lasted only a few months after a few months of courtship. Jeno could clearly remember his heart shattered into million pieces when Donghyuck first broke the news to him because his sun, the light of his world and the muse to his life has been taken by someone else whom he feels is less deserving but of course he did not tell Donghyuck that, and only wished him the best of luck. 

Donghyuck had never expected that Jeno would be the first one to kiss him and Jeno probably knows that, being his best friend since the 4th grade and had known basically everything about him. Even when he had a crush on Mark, their senior and eventually dating him, Donghyuck did not feel the spark in their relationship as he felt that Mark did not make as much effort as he did to make their relationship work. Mark also had a lot of personal issues so they broke up after going on for three dates, each of which Jeno had been asked to tag along. Come to think of it, it is probably the reason why he and Mark broke up- because Donghyuck is too clingy towards his best friend and they were practically latched onto each other. He misses Jeno, who may annoy him with his horrible jokes and silly puns at times but will come to his rescue when he needs help. The one who would still buy him food after being mad at him for petty little things he brought up that makes them quarrel. He misses their interaction, the way they would see each other everyday and still have lots of teas to spill and stories to tell like long lost friends catching up on one another, although sometimes it would end up with Jeno listening attentively to Donghyuck's stories because he would shut Jeno off by saying_"Okay hear me out first because this is more interesting and sensational compared to yours,"_. Not that Jeno finds it unfair though, he actually enjoys watching Donghyuck talking and would use the opportunity to admire the younger as he speaks because God did he look breathtaking when he talks to his heart's content.

Donghyuck misses Jeno even when they are in the same class and live in the same building. Donghyuck thinks that he will never be able to get used to not having Jeno around when he is out with the rest of their usual friends, _the Dreamies_, as they call it. There used to be the complete six of them going everywhere together, but now it is either him with the others without Jeno, or him being on his own without the rest of the Dreamies when they are out with Jeno. 

Jeno follows him everywhere he asks him to without question and allows him to cry on his shoulder when things get overwhelming for Donghyuck; be it homesickness, class detention, and when Mark Lee did not reply to his texts. Jeno has been the greatest sweetest kindest friend he has ever had and sometimes he feels that he has taken him for granted for not doing much for Jeno as much as Jeno did to him. Despite the countless times Donghyuck would scream at Jeno how much he hates him, he knows that deep down he loves Jeno so much, _perhaps a little too much_ he couldn't possibly live without Jeno. He wouldn't trade Jeno for anything else in this world, although he would sometimes consider trading him off with a pair of Balenciaga shoes whenever his jokes are getting too lame that they have reached the highest level of the peak dumb and humorless scale. 

But Donghyuck is very possessive of Jeno. He is always ready to throw hands at anyone who attempts to flirt with Jeno. _"He deserves better than those dumbasses!"_ he defended one day, as he pointed at Jeno, advising him that he should not date high schoolers who obviously like him only for his good looks when Jisung and Chenle interrogated him as to_ why_ was he being overprotective towards Jeno. 

Donghyuck follows Jeno everywhere too, and would try to fit in with Jeno's hobbies apart from their common interests towards mobile games and soccer. He signed up for gym when Jeno told him about a buff guy who offered Jeno to become his gym buddy, just so that he would be Jeno's gym buddy instead because he could not bear the thought of Jeno choosing someone else. He ended up watching Jeno like a hawk instead of working out together after Jeno made remarks about his stomach, calling it a 'baby belly'. He feigned offense but to be honest he was not at all offended by it though, he was rather flattered and it was apparent on his flushed cheeks. He takes pride in every remarks from Jeno, which mostly consist of compliments because Jeno is a sweet guy who is generous with compliments (maybe towards Donghyuck only), and Donghyuck would always make an effort to elicit that from Jeno. 

Donghyuck probably would not admit that he had oftentimes fantasized how it would be like to date Jeno but God knows how many times he had stared at Jeno without him being overwhelmed with a burning desire to shower Jeno's porcelain white neck with pretty purple bruises that are easily identifiable as 'Donghyuck-owned'. He would probably deny the fact that he silently enjoys having Jeno's arms snaked around his waist when they walk around town during their weekend outing, or Jeno resting his head against his shoulders comfortably when they were watching Netflix or when Jeno takes his hands and playfully bites it until Donghyuck lets out an exaggerated painful scream before they broke into a fit of giggles. If Donghyuck notices that Jeno did not remove his hands thereafter but clasping their fingers together instead, or placing his warm hands on his thigh, he did not say anything. He just pressed his lips together, hiding his blush.

And most importantly, he would certainly not going to admit that he has in fact fallen so deeply, extremely and ardently in love with Lee Jeno. _Oh boy_, how the golden boy has fallen. 

When Jeno kissed him that night at Chenle's house, he feels like his heart is going to explode. He never thought that there will be a day that he will be feeling Jeno's lips against his own but when that finally happened, it feels ten times better than he had imagined. He had wanted more of Jeno's kiss, as desperate as it may sound, because five seconds were not enough, and not to mention the agonizing silence that accompanied thereafter. Donghyuck wants to scream at Jeno for being vague in his words and action that it has caused Donghyuck to be madly confused. He feels that it is unfair for Jeno to do things according to his whims and fancy and then leaves him in this unsettling state - upset, confused, embarrassed and maybe heartbroken.

Upset because Jeno who had stolen his first kiss had been so irresponsible in his action despite being clearly aware of it and had not said anything about it ever since.

Confused and embarrassed because Jeno probably does not feel the same way about him and perceive the kiss as nothing more than a dare challenge. 

Heartbroken because Donghyuck is pretty sure now that he is deeply infatuated with Jeno and it hurts him that they are no longer in speaking terms because of what had happened. 

So when he distanced himself from Jeno after the incident and spotted him talking to one of their classmates, Jungwoo and laughed at his jokes, he couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy rising from his stomach. If they are still friends he would have chopped Jungwoo's head off for telling Jeno jokes funnier than his own and ruffling Jeno's hair. Jealousy prevails over his clouded judgment it seems, because Donghyuck let the words slipped out of his tongue before he could stop himself.

"If you go around making stupid jokes to everyone I'm pretty sure you will be left with no friends at the end of the day, Lee Jeno. Your jokes sucks and not even funny you should keep it to yourself." Donghyuck snorted. He didn't care if the whole class could hear him and the jokes were actually from Jungwoo and Jeno was just laughing along with it. He was very aware of where his anger was coming from and that it was childish of him to act as such but he felt that Jeno needs to hear it. Perhaps he wanted Jeno to feel the same way he was feeling now. He quickly turned around to face the whiteboard without looking at Jeno, whom he knew was looking at him, because Jeno might be able to see right through him to know that his heart is actually broken deep inside. 

That evening when Donghyuck went to his locker to grab his bag and turned around to leave, he found Jeno walking through the hallway, probably heading towards the student locker looking seemingly lost in his thoughts. When Jeno looked up to see Donghyuck from the opposite way, he halted in his track. They were both staring at each other and all of a sudden the sound surrounding them disappeared as if giving time and space for the two. 

Donghyuck's face had a mixed expression that Jeno finds it hard to read; like a combination of a gentle rage and sorrow simmering inside of him that lasts only for a brief second before Donghyuck broke their gaze and walked past him without turning back. Jeno swears that he saw Donghyuck's lips quivering for a second and his eyes blinking a tear. A cold sting began to form in his chest as memories of that night resurfaced, making his heart swell in pain upon recollection of what happened after they shared their first kiss.

They had in fact moved on with the game but Jeno could no longer focus, so he excused himself from the game, leaving only Donghyuck, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung and Chenle to continue with the game. Jeno told them they he needs to head to bed early because he feels tired after spending the whole day at the beach not far from Chenle's mansion. Of course, Jeno could not sleep and found himself tossing and turning the whole time. The bedroom door was not directly shut; dim light from the living room where the others were playing their game flickered through the darkness of Jeno's bedroom, and Jeno could barely hear the noise from the outside. Only inaudible murmurs could be heard and at times he would hear Donghyuck's musical laughter resonating through the bedroom, followed by the other kids. The aircond in the bedroom has somehow made his throat dry. Just when he was about to step out of the room to get some water from the kitchen, suddenly the chatters from the living room where the Dreamies played Truth or Dare could be heard, clear enough for Jeno to conclude that the spinning bottle had pointed towards Donghyuck and that he had opted for 'Truth'. 

"Now tell us the _truth_," Renjun began to ask. "How do you feel after kissing Jeno on the lips?"

There was a momentary silence for a while, Jeno was pretty sure the question had probably caught Donghyuck off-guard, because he was shocked too, but the anticipatory response was strangely nerve-wrecking for Jeno who was hiding in the dark behind the bedroom door. What he heard coming from Donghyuck next did not come as a surprise to him but for the first time in his life, Donghyuck's words sunk down into his chest and stabbed him in the heart.

"What do you mean? _I don't feel_ _anything_." Donghyuck sternly responded.

In light of the unresolved tension surrounding them, both Donghyuck and Jeno could not deny that at one point, they had almost given up on their relationship or friendship, whatever it is, and were ready to remove each other from their lives until two weeks later when their little reunion in the woods has finally changed (perhaps lifted) the definitive boundary which was previously broken allegedly by Jeno.

What had transpired tonight was something which both of them did not expect to happen at all, especially now that it has been two months since the incident at Chenle's house.

They were on a school camping trip and Donghyuck was assigned to pair up with Jeno to search for firewood when the two got lost in the woods with no signs of human and vehicles, only the lush greenery of the trees and the sounds of nature which became eerie as the sun began to set and darkness approaching. Donghyuck had never been on camping trip before so he got panicked when they could not find their way back, but Jeno did not seem to show any signs of panic at all. Donghyuck nagged at Jeno the entire time until at one point Jeno yelled at Donghyuck, asking him to shut up as he needs to concentrate. It was the first time Jeno had retaliated to him in the course of their conflict so it kind of took Donghyuck by surprise. Perhaps it was because both of them were worried and tired he could not afford to have Donghyuck nagging at him especially now that the air is still not cleared between the two of them.

After a while Jeno calmed down and sit next to Donghyuck. "It seems like we have to sleep here tonight and figure our way out tomorrow when the sun rises." Jeno speaks out in a dead serious tone. He was still mad. Donghyuck could see that. Donghyuck wanted to argue with him; that his suggestion is stupid because they are in the woods separated from the others; anything or any wild animals could be out there hunting for prey and they are pretty much vulnerable at this point. Part of him wishes he could use this chance to get back at Jeno and tell him that he is useless, hopeless and all the bad words there is to describe what he has done to Donghyuck's heart; that this is what he gets for breaking his heart, but he has no energy to fight him especially when Jeno has the upper hand in this situation. Jeno looks like he is ready to leave him there and then if he says another word. He silently hopes that there will not be any wild boars or other animals coming after them tonight. Jeno set up fire from the wood sticks and dried leaves he had gathered around the area to warm up the place for tonight and prepared their meals from whatever they can make out of the things from their bags and the surrounding fruit trees. For once, Donghyuck is glad that they are both in scouts so all these survival skills come in handy as and when it is required like the situation they are in now.

They are now sitting next to each other in silence accompanied by the natural sound of crackling fire and the crickets. It was surprisingly calm. There was no tension or awkwardness amidst the silence unlike the previous weeks. Donghyuck figured that perhaps it is because Jeno is here and it is all that matters. Donghyuck feels his energy has drained out for the day so he just follows what his mind directs him to do. He leans lightly against Jeno's shoulder. It feels so warm, like he is home again. Donghyuck remembers all the sleepless nights he had spent missing Jeno and the heartbreaks he had endured throughout the time they stayed away from each other. Jeno had been gone from his life for far too long and he has missed Jeno so much that it hurts him, and having Jeno so close to him right now right here makes him want to keep Jeno close to him forever and never let him go. 

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." Donghyuck breaks the silence, his head still leaning against Jeno's shoulder. He could feel a slight movement from Jeno, as if he did not expect a conversation from him, but he continues nevertheless.

"I'm sorry for slashing out at you and humiliate you in front of Jungwoo in class the other day. I don't understand myself why I did that. Perhaps it's because you stole my first kiss that night at Chenle's house. I realized that I have been in love with you all along so when you kissed me like that I..." he paused. Donghyuck moved away from Jeno's shoulder but he looked down, not ready to look at Jeno in the eyes before he continued. But Jeno has already turned to look at the younger, eyes widened, as if Donghyuck had just said something which does not make sense. 

"I was confused, Jeno, because we were clearly not drunk that night but you did it like you meant it, and after that you just act like nothing happened. I was upset because I expected you to say something, anything, like you felt something for me," Jeno's mouth gaped, probably wants to say something but Donghyuck then laughs. "-But you didn't, Jeno. And it has affected me so deeply because I selfishly wanted us to be more than friends, because I have been hopelessly in love with you since the moment you came into my life and...," he swallows. "And for once I thought the kiss has some meaning to you," Donghyuck has now turned to look at Jeno who is already looking at him, biting his lower lips. Donghyuck was nearly sobbing at this point but Jeno needs to hear his confession. "But I guess you don't feel the same way because our kiss that night was merely a challenge. But I could never look at you the same way again after that night because-"

Before he could finish, Jeno closes their gap and slots their lips together. Like the night at Chenle's house two months ago, Donghyuck feels petrified; his chest on fire and electricity runs through his body as he melts underneath the warm touch of Jeno's hands around his neck and their lips pressing hard for a moment before he pulls away, abandoning Donghyuck's lips once again.

"Let me just... confirm this because it's real this time." Jeno's voice wavers and gentle like a sweet melody and he smiles as he claims Donghyuck's lips once again, this time pulling the younger closer and deeper into the kiss. Donghyuck feels as if he is under spell as Jeno nibbled on his lower lip, coaxing them open as he flicked his tongue through it to deepen the kiss. Donghyuck knows that he needs to ask Jeno where this is going, but he is totally lost in the moment and finds himself difficult to stop. Not now when the sounds of their heavy breaths and sloppy kiss and the taste of their tongues tangled with each other had caused a maddening rush of sensations to shoot through him.

The second kiss turned from sweet and tender to demanding and more passionate. Jeno _drank_ him in, eager to taste the sweetness of the creature presented before him that is Lee Donghyuck. God knows how much he had longed for this moment. And when he feels Donghyuck shuddered in their kiss, he smiled knowing that he has such an effect on the younger and he takes it as an indication to go further and explore all the things he had refrained himself from doing all these years.

Donghyuck throws his head back when Jeno's lips left his and traveled downwards to the sensitive spot of his jaw to his ear and to his neck, before he stopped for a while to suck hard onto the golden skin, and Donghyuck breathes out a soft moan. When Jeno leans back he took a moment to look at the glorious purple hickey he has left on Donghyuck. Donghyuck opened his eyes to meet Jeno's smiling eyes, the eyes that have captivated his soul since the first time they met each other. Donghyuck couldn't help but grinning as he reached his palms towards Jeno's cheeks.

"Jeno, what are we doing? I know I have just confessed to you and you have just confirmed it but I'm so dumb I need to put a label and definition on what we are. I want to hear it clearly from you," Donghyuck's eyes sparkling.

"It means we are boyfriends now, because as much as you love me, I have been in love with you too for God knows how long." Jeno kneels down before continuing. "Lee Donghyuck, my full Sun, my angel, I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend so that I can spoil you with love and kisses and everything else in this world that you deserve for bringing sunshine and rainbows to my life. So please, would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" 

Screw the fact that they are in the middle of the woods and they are probably reek because of the sweat and the summer heat but Donghyuck brings Jeno to his feet anyways and wraps his hands around Jeno's neck, exclaiming the long awaited "Are you kidding me? A thousand times yes, Jeno, I would love to be your boyfriend!" before locking their lips once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soo much for reading this, I really hope you guys enjoyed every bit of it. Nohyuck is my second NCT ship after Markhyuck but the Vlive incident just won't let me live and has prompted me to start writing pronto, haha!
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend for giving me the inspiration and motivation to write this and who has been my supporter throughout my fangirling journey. Love you babeee <3 <3 <3
> 
> Hit me up on cc and Twitter @neohyuckelle! Love ya! <3


End file.
